


Coffee

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Sleep [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Kudos: 35





	Coffee

It was no surprise to the team or to the world when the three of you got together. The public knew you all had a mutual understanding of each other because you’d all been forced to do bad things by other people. But the team knew what you had went deeper than that. The three of you had forged your relationship through months of getting to know each other and long nights spent talking over coffee.  
The three of you had all suffered because of others. Bucky and yourself with HYDRA and Clint at the hands of Loki, they’d all taken a toll on the three of you. Sleep had become a rarity. The three of you all shared an issue with sleep, it was where the memories and torment could be relived, so the three of you had taken to sleeping less than the others, or not at all.  
You all preferred not to sleep and the best way for the three of you to not do that, and to bond, was over a cup of coffee.

“Sweetheart, can you pass me my other arrows?” Clint asked, not looking up from the arrows he was already cleaning.  
“Here you go honey.” You said, passing him the quiver. “When did you say Bucky was coming home?”  
“He said sometime around eleven, I think anyway.” Clint said, looking over at the clock behind him. “He should be home soon then.”  
“I’ll put another pot of coffee on then.” You told Clint, putting your book down and standing from the couch.  
“Thanks sweetheart.” Clint said, grabbing your hand and kissing the back of it quickly. You smiled as the man went back to cleaning his bow and arrows.  
You’d just finished with the pot when you heard the sound of the elevator arriving at the floor.  
“Hey, Buck.” Clint said, greeting Bucky. You stood in the doorway, coffee pot in hand, and watched as Bucky pulled Clint into his arms and kissed him. “Welcome home.”  
“Glad to be home.” Bucky said once the two pulled apart. “I missed you birdbrain. Where’s Y/N?” He asked.  
“Right here.” You said, moving away from the doorframe and into the room. You placed the pot down and Bucky pulled you into a tight hug. “I missed you, ya big lug.” You murmured into his chest.  
“I missed you too, doll face.” He said, kissing you on the head.  
“Are you going to bed, Buck?” Clint asked, sitting back down on the couch. The two of you pulled apart and turned to face the content archer.  
“No, not tonight.” Bucky said, shaking his head slightly.  
“We kinda thought you’d say that.” You told him, sitting him down on the couch and grabbing a cup off the table. “So, we made more coffee.” You added, pouring him a cup.  
“Thank you.” He said gratefully as he took the cup from your hands. “So, were you two waiting for me or were you both already up?” He asked, sipping the drink.  
“Already up.” Clint said, continuing to clean his weapons. “We slept for about an hour but apart from that we’ve been up all night.”  
“Which of you is having trouble tonight?” Bucky questioned, looking between you both as you sat on his other side.  
“Me.” Clint shrugged. “I had the Loki dream again.” He said, not looking up from the arrow.  
At least once a month Clint dreamed of the time he was under the command of Loki and the sceptre. He dreamed he was commanded to kill those around him, starting with the team and then the two of you.  
“You know it’s never going to happen again, right Clint?” You asked, already knowing his answer.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I know, sweetheart.” He said, finally looking at you both. “Doesn’t mean I don’t think about it, or what I could’ve done.”  
“What you could’ve done isn’t what you did.” Bucky said, pulling the archer closer. “And he’ll never get another chance to do that to you, so you shouldn’t worry.”  
“I don’t think I say this enough but, I love you two.” Clint told you both, putting his arrows down and curling further into Bucky’s side.  
“And we love you too, Clint.” You said, taking his hand in your own.  
“We’re still not going to sleep, are we?” Bucky asked.  
“Probably not.” You both answered in unison.  
“You want some more coffee?” You asked Clint, reaching for the coffee pot.  
“Please.” He said, grabbing his cup off the table and handing it to you. “Who needs sleep when we’ve got coffee?”  
The three of you didn’t go back to bed that night, staying awake and drinking coffee until well after the sun rose.

You’d been on a mission with Natasha, Wanda and Steve for a week. It had been a hard mission with a lot of casualties, both civilian and enemy. None of you had been able to stop it and that was the worst part about it all.  
When the elevator opened on your floor, the lights were off, and Bucky and Clint were nowhere to be seen.  
They must actually be sleeping tonight. You thought with a small smile. You wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. That you knew for a fact.  
Quietly, you moved into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. When you had your cup of black coffee, you took a seat at the island and began to mull over your thoughts.  
You knew with this job you couldn’t save everyone. It was impossible to be able to save everyone, but just because you knew this as a fact didn’t make it any easier.  
“I didn’t know you were coming back today.” Clint said suddenly, making you almost spill your coffee. “We would’ve sat up for you if we knew.” He added, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and resting his chin on your head.  
“We didn’t know we’d be back today.” You hummed, leaning back in his hold. “It’s nice to be home.” You said, shifting your head to kiss the man.  
“I take it the mission didn’t go as well as you hoped.” Bucky stated, taking a seat in front of you. You shook your head at him and averted your eyes.  
‘Do they ever?” You asked, finishing the coffee with a gulp.  
“No, not really.” Clint said, taking your cup from you. “If they did our lives would be so much easier.” He added, pouring more coffee into your cup.  
“Pour me a cup too, birdbrain.” Bucky said, grabbing another cup from the table.  
“You two don’t have to stay awake with me, you know?” You told the two. “You were both sleeping, and I’ll be fine on my own.”  
“Sweetheart we got a couple hours, that’s all we need.” Clint said, leaning down and kissing your forehead. “And besides you might not want to admit it, but you need us right now.”  
“I’ll always need you two.” You said kissing his cheek and leaning over to kiss Bucky’s.  
The three of you sat in the kitchen for a couple hours, your boys sharing stories of things that happened during your time away and sharing pots of coffee. It was near four am when the elevator to the floor dinged and Steve walked in.  
“Steve, what are you doing up at this time of night?” You asked as the man walked over to you.  
“I could ask the three of you the same thing, but I won’t because I just remembered who I’m talking to.” He said, shaking his head slightly. “Y/N, I forgot to ask, but could you write the mission report? I’d need it by twelve tomorrow.”  
“I’ll get it to you by then.” You promised. Steve thanked you and left the room.  
Sighing you stood up and stretched. “Guess I’ve gotta get to work now.”  
“No, you don’t.” Bucky said, pulling you down onto his lap. “You have until noon; you don’t have to get working on it for a while now.”  
“Good point.” You said, leaning up to kiss Bucky on the cheek. “Can you pour me some more coffee Clint? Who needs sleep?”  
“Not us.” Clint said, filling your cup. “We’ve got coffee.”

Non-reader POV  
It was one of those rare nights when the three of them were all in bed and sleeping for the night. Though, just because they were all sleeping, didn’t mean they were all sleeping peacefully. Bucky had been tossing and turning all night, stuck in a nightmare after a nightmare.  
They ranged from his days HYDRA, hurting Clint or Y/N and watching them, Steve and his family die in front of him or by his hand. After what felt like the hundredth scenario in which he’d heard his lovers dying screams Bucky decided to sit up for a while.  
As quietly and stealthily as Bucky could he untangled himself from his lovers grasp and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Not caring that the coffee in the pot was old and cold he poured himself a cup.  
It was cold and it tasted gross, but Bucky drank the entirety of that cup, and poured a second, as he stared into space. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Y/N and Clint had woken up until they were standing right in front of him.  
“What have we said about waking us?” Y/N asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at the man.  
“Sorry doll.” Bucky said sheepishly. Y/N stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and moving over to the man to wrap her arms around his waist.  
“We don’t mind when you wake us, Buck.” Clint said, coming to stand on the brunette’s other side. “We never mind.”  
“I know, I know.” Bucky said, putting an arm around Clint’s waist. “I just forgot tonight. I wanted to clear my head before I spoke to you both.”  
“Did you?” Y/N asked, looking up at him. “Clear your head.”  
“I’ve never been able to clear my head.” Bucky laughed.  
“Really, I thought men of your age could easily clear their heads.” Clint joked, making Y/N giggle and Bucky frown.  
“I’m not old, birdbrain.” Bucky said, narrowing his eyes at the man.  
“Alright you two cut it out.” Y/N sighed before it could get out of hand. She stole Bucky’s coffee cup and drank a mouthful before grimacing at the taste. “Ugh, Buck how the hell could you drink this?” She groaned.  
“I wasn’t really paying attention to the taste, doll.” Bucky said, giving the woman a small smile. “I just needed something to keep my eyes open.”  
“Sit down then, both of you.” Clint said, pushing you both onto the island chairs. “I’ll make a fresh batch.” He added, kissing the two of you before moving over to the coffee maker.  
“Clint you’re a life saver.” Y/N complimented. “I need something to get that disgusting taste out of my mouth.”  
“I can help with that, doll.” Bucky said, leaning over to kiss you. You hummed as he kissed you and only pulled away when he moved his tongue into your mouth.  
“Buck, I love you, but you still taste like that coffee.” She said, nose crinkling at the taste.  
“I can help you with that.” Clint said, moving over to the island with three steaming cups of coffee expertly balanced in his hands.  
“Thank you, Clint.” Bucky smiled at the other man. The three of you sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until Y/N spoke up.  
“Are you going to tell us why you’re up?” She asked, turning to fully face Bucky. Bucky sighed and placed his cup down contemplating his answer.  
“I had several nightmares. They were like a loop, when one ended the next would start until they all blurred together.” He explained, staring down at his coffee cup.  
“You’re not that person anymore, Buck.” Clint told the man. “You’ve changed.” Leaning over to kiss the man.  
“You’re our James. Our Bucky. Not their soldier.” Y/N added, kissing Bucky when Clint pulled away. “We love you.”  
“I love you both, too.” Bucky smiled. “God, who needs coffee when I’ve got you two?” 

The three of you forged your relationship on coffee and sleepless nights, but it was more than that. It was stronger than just the beverage the three of you drank religiously, and the three of you would keep working on it’s strength and building it every chance you got.


End file.
